luz en oscuridad
by hielonieve
Summary: corazones congelados y heridos ..una academia donde el misterio es absoluto y terrorífica ..pero con la llegado de siete jóvenes ..el color negro y la rutina cambiaran..secretos se descubrirán y amores florecerán..llegando la luz ya no herir a nadie.


**Antes que nada este es mi priner fic ( ¡ waaaaaa!) (grita de emocion ) asi que por favor denle una oportunidad y tambien me agradaria mucho si escuchan las canciones que dejo .aqui esta la direccion ...por fa:** watch?v=ev3o4vP9hsw ...**relacionenlo con el fic ,escuchenla antes de leerlo o durante aunque es preferible que antes ...si onegai ..:) me harian muy feliz...**

¿"ESPERANZA "?

Esa tarde el sol estaba muy brillante, el cielo estaba aclaro y muy apacible, su bello color azul, era la única vista hermosa que se podía observar en aquella ciudad, una ciudad lúgubre, donde la miseria saltaba a la vista. Casuchas viejas y sin soporte con techos y paredes agujeradas, en algunas ya cayéndose a pedazos.

Con un solo vistazo a sus horribles calles, cualquier ser humano pensaría que solo animalejos habitan esa ciudad, la ciudad RUKONGAI. una ciudad sin justicia , sin orden , , cuya autoridad es solo un trozo de papel de color con números sellados encima .El vandalismo ,el salvajismo, robos , violaciones , extorsiones , asesinatos ...nadie se extrañaba que una niña amaneciera muerta , era como el pan de cada día.

Rukongai no solo era conocida por su afamada violencia, sino por sus espeluznantes historias, historias que todo el mundo sabe que es real y que quedaron archivados en los registros de la nación.

Japón país que alberga a la ciudad de Rukongai, es un país llena de alcurnia, donde a tan nombrada ciudad de Rukongai es como una mancha negra o una maldición, opacando su deslumbrante luz. La clase social alta en la actualidad ocupa un notable 78%donde el desprecio hacia el pobre se empieza a hacer costumbre.

En esa ciudad donde la oscuridad reinaba, a pesar que el sol y sus rayos de luz bañen la ciudad, ninguna esperanza florecía, y si lo hacía, lo hacía cada 10 años, para 7 personas ,7 jóvenes , 7 almas y corazones y para nadie más .

El alcalde de la ciudad hace ya tienpo que instalo un plantel educativo en una de las calles poco violentas , que traería la "salvación" de la ciudad, lo único bueno también es que los profesores son de primera calidad, enviados por el mismo gobierno de Japón, ellos brindan sus mejores enseñanzas, pero ninguno se veía contento, nadie excepto una profesora,

la profesora de deporte , ella era todo y mas lo contrario.

- ¡QUE ESPERAN , CORRAN ..hip .. CORRAN! -gritaba con mucha energía , algo exaltada y muy ebria , ella tiene los cabellos naranjos claros , una bella mirada siempre seductora , tiene todos sus atributos bien puestos y muy bien proporcionados .Su nombre es Rangiku Matsumoto.-NO ME DIGAN ..hip.. QUE ES LO UNICO QUE PUEDEN DURAR - estrello la botella de licor que tenía en la mano al suelo,

Haciendo que esta se rompiera.-CORRAN MAS .. QUIERO VERLOS DESFALLECER.- gritaba.

-Matsu...moto sensei - hablaba entrecortada por el cansancio- ya no pode...mos mas -jadeaba y no era la única, ella era una jovencita de cabellos cortos castaños, recogidos por un pequeño gancho el lado izquierdo de su cabeza, respiraba aceleradamente, sus piernas le temblaban por el agotador cansancio ,varias gotas de sudor recorrieron su piel melocotón sudada finalizando en su mentón para luego caer y estrellarse en el polvoriento suelo.

-NO ME INTEREZA SUS PATETICAS DEBILIDADES ,hip - Matsumoto respondió agresiva - LA VIDA ES DURA Y EXTRAÑA ..hip. SER FUERTE ES LO UNICO QUE IMPORTA.

-sensei-hablo la misma jovencita mirándola directamente con sus grandes ojos color chocolates , esta respiraba hondo -Hisana -san , está enferma y ... se ha forzado demasiado...por favor no sea tan dura ..déjela a ella al menos descansar.

Matsumoto , ya recapacitando el pedido de la castaña y viendo como estaban todos ahí en el campo, cero sus ojos arrepentida, pero era algo que ella debía hacer

-si..si , está bien decans-pero no termino de pronunciar la palabra ya que el estruendo de siete pesos caer al suelo la alarmo -¡AHHH!-grito ella asustada - ¿están bien?, respóndanme - ella sacudió a uno de los cuerpos blancos y sin alma tirados en el suelo .

-¿cómo.. vamos a estar bien ?-hablo un joven que iba cobrando su color .

- ah..eres tu Renji- ... dijo ella.

- a quien esperaba entonces- dijo este .aquel chico es un joven alto de cabellos rojos y en su frente amarrada una tela que rodeaba su cabeza con el color de su cabello y ojos , de apariencia de un delincuente ,tiene tatuajes espinosos per el rostro y cuerpo como si fuera una serpiente . su nombre es Abarai Renji .

-no se te ocurra desmayarte- le grito sacudiéndolo de cuello- levántate y ayúdame a levantar a las chicas.

-stk, que mas da-se levanto perezosamente, pero tenía que hacerlo para ayudar a sus amigos .. ya que Renji tiene el parentesco de ser un hermano mayor. Renji a punte patadas despertó a sus dos amigos .Hisagi Shuuhei un joven de cabello enmarañado con tres cicatrices verticales que cruzan su ojo y rostro en el lado derecho. El otro es un joven con una mirada que implanta miedo, de cabellera rubia su nombre es kira izuru.

-idiota nos ves que eso duele- le grito Hisagi sobándose el cuello.

- no hace falta que nos des una paliza para despertarnos ..Suficiente tenemos con rukia.- gruño kira

-No se quejen y ayúdenme a levantarlas.-replico renji haciendo que estos suspiraran de cansancio, e ir ayudarlo.

Matsumoto se encargo de llevar a Hisana Haru una jovencita de bellos ojos azules de cabellera negra con un mechón de cabello interponiéndose en su frágil y bello rostro .renji cargo a Rukia Haru hermana menor por un año de Hisana es idéntica a ella solo que se hizo un corte de cabello pero conserva el mismo mechón de cabello al igual que su hermana.

Hisagi levanto a Orihime Inoue una jovencita de cabellera naranja poco oscura con buenos atributos, igual que la profesora, teniendo bellos ojos grises.

Y por ultimo kira carga entre sus brazos a una linda jovencita , la misma que pidió un descanso para su amiga , su nombre es Momo Hinamori , ella es una joven que le encanta ayudar a los demás , envés que le ayuden a ella , siempre anda preocupándose por los demás , de buen carácter pasivo y alegre ,pero cambia radicalmente cuando se meten con lo que más ama, al igual que ella las demás se encontraban inconsciente por el horrendo cansancio.

-sensei .-hablo kira-esta vez fue demasiado lejos .

-si ..hasta ya parecen muertas-dijo hisagi.

- pero lo único bueno es que rukia ya no pesa tanto.. a adelgazado-hablaba con picardía

-ojala este despierta.-hablo kira

-será para que le brinde una golpiza -rio y hablo hisagi

Todos dejaron recostado aquellos cuerpos femeninos llenos de sudor y sin conciencia en la sombra de una pared.

-ahora- Renji miro a Matsumoto quien bebía tranquilamente sake directamente de una botella-dígame que bicho le pico o acaso está loca.

- No estoy loca, acaso- se le hizo una venita en la sien- quieren hacerme enojar

- Entonces dígame ,por que nos fuerza tanto, Hisana –san está enferma y usted lo supo .. pero no le importo –el pelirojo frunció el seño- desde hace una semana nos a sacado de nuestros salones y nos obliga a a llegar hasta el límite., no creo q se le de la mera gana de obligarnos a hacer esto .,acaso tiene algo contra nosotros.

-no ..yo solo .. yo solo quiero que nada malo les pase , quiero hacerlos fuertes-Matsumoto balbuceaba

-pues es una manera más tonta de hacerlo-Hisagi hablo poco irritado-que ya nos puede pasar, ..¡Que! .. no hay un solo día en que no encontramos pelea ..Teñirnos de sangre ya es normal para nosotros... hasta ellas lo saben ..no habrá sangre si salimos de aquí-finalizo mirando a las cuatro chicas quienes dormían.

- acaso piensan salir de aquí?-pregunto Matsumoto

- acaso no es obvio – respondió kira – todos en esta escuela queremos salir de aquí - es el sueño de cada uno de nosotros.

-por eso no hace falta que nos obligue a tanto problema ..Podemos cuidarnos entre nosotros .,supongo que afuera no están peligroso como aquí.- dijo Hisagi

-allá afuera debe ser mejor ..que estar encadenados en esta mugre de ciudad- añadió kira

-todas las cosas serán mas simples y fáciles si salimos de aquí- hablo sonriendo Renji

Matsumoto se mordió el labio inferior de rabia .. si era de rabia por los comentarios que ella pensaba ingenuos -´ no irán ,.. – Grito fuera de control por lo que dijeron los muchachos - no irán a esa maldita escuela ..hare desaparecer esas becas suyas.

-¿Becas?-Renji arqueo una ceja confuso

-Qué cosa a dicho?-añadio Hisagi

-Quiere decir... que ganamos ..los primeros 7 lugares – hablo muy sorprendido kira

Matsomoto se tapo la boca y temerosa retrocedió unos pasos, con tales actos los jóvenes pensaron que su profesora les oculto lo que más ansiaros como nunca.

Explíquese sensei .. acaso logramos aprobar ..y ..y usted nos lo o culto – hablaba desesperado kira

- no..no - agacho la cabeza- si si lo hice..maldición -gruño molesta

Pero, por qué ..porque no nos dijo – agrego Hisagi

Para que no salgan ..para mantenerlos seguros porque ..porque.. los quiero –ella hablo casi gritando

Estuvimos con usted todo este tiempo , confiamos en usted .y nos hace esto.-la frustración de Renji se hizo notar en su voz.

Ustedes podrían morir si se van de esta ciudad , no conocen lo que hay afuera

Cualquier cosa es mejor que esta horrenda ciudad, además ya hemos visto la muerte en millones de veces –renji estaba realmente lleno de furia , todos ellos estaban embarrados de la miseria , querían salir y triunfar , tener una vida y un futuro mejor ….ellos lo arriesgarían todo por obtenerlo.

Usted –la voz de kira sonó seca-no tiene ningún derecho a interponerse en mi futuro, ni en los de mis amigos.

Afuera – matsumoto parecía quebrarse- afuera los trataran como a escoria, solo hay gente soberbia, repulsiva y egoísta. a donde ustedes se irán – esta apretó los puños.

Creo que es mucho mejor ..que ser maltratado por otra basura,.. no entendemos , su ilógica razón de quitarnos nuestro futuro y supuesta preocupación por nosotros , cuando solo usted es una gran egoísta-hisagi codeo a renji ,ya que aquellas palabras eran demasiado duras-nos retiramos- pronuncio secamente haciendo una leve reverencia junto con hisagi y kira , pero ellos vieron que cristalinas gotitas se desparramabas sobre el suelo , estos levantaron la cabeza y vieron incontables lagrimas saliendo de los ojos de la fémina ,no eran gotas de odio ni de egoísmo eran de pena ,tristeza y dolor ya que ellos la conocían hasta donde saben ,ella no sonreía, siempre la vieron como la ven ahora .pero con el tiempo a pesar de las dificultades de esbozar una sonrisa , ellos lograron hacer que sonriera , y que la luz brille en sus ojos ahora apagados y llorosos.

-yo solo ..quiero protegerlos ,los quiero …-los abrazo a los tres- por favor no vayan –los jóvenes sentían una pena desbordante ..pero elegir la sobreprotección de su querida profesora con su esperanza de salir adelante eran bajas .. ..los recuerdos de una promesa de siete niños inundo la mente de Renji, kira y Hisagui.

Sensei- nosotros agradecemos su preocupación ,pero nos-hablo Renji con tristeza

¡Ya ..está bien! , sabía que era imposible convencerlos- grito molesta

¡ Nani! insistió a pesar que ya sabía la respuesta -gritaron cómicamente los tres, haciendo que estos erizaran sus cabellos.

Claro, lo último que se pierde es la esperanza, no-hizo una falsa sonrisa- solo quiero que me prometan algo.

…**el tiempo fluyo y cada cosa que hacían las palabras cálidas de la maestra parecían rebotar en el espacio y tiempo …..**

**-****prométanme que se protegerán ente si – hablo Matsumoto ….**

- llego el día siguiente donde los siete obtuvieron su beca la sonrisas de alegría eran infinitas.

**- en especial a ese cuartero de ángeles….**

los muchachos recibieron sus nuevos uniformes tipo sastre negros con bellas franjas blancas , eran muy finas y elegantes ,a la altura del pecho en el lado izquierdo había un mariposa blanca de costado y debajo de ellas las iníciales S.S de la preparatoria

**-…prométanmelo – Matsumoto derramo una lagrima.**

**Pero que dice sensei . eso no es necesario .no hace falta que lo diga. **

Rukia se altero al ver perfumes dentro de los uniformes, ella los tiro con furia por que le parecía que les dijeran que apestan y no querían mugre…..

**Matsumoto saco una cajita negra y se la entrego a Renji como muestra de su cariño y como amuleto, los miro por última vez y se fue perdiéndose en la bella luz naranja del atardecer.**

La noche envolvió a Rukongai y en su calle del distrito 1 …. Siete jóvenes dormían con una sonrisa en sus labios

A las afueras del país de Japón sobre el mar un conjunto de grande archipiélagos eran iluminados por la enorme luna llena y en una de esas grandes islas …en el pasillo del dormitorio un joven alto de larga cabellera negra y ojos rojos ,portaba su uniforme blanco , un traje tipo sastre con franjas nagras en la altura de su pecho en el lado izquierdo hay la imagen de una mariposa blanca y debajo de esta las iníciales S.S. de su preparatoria ,caminaba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se acerco a la próxima puerta y la toco como una melodía

-ya van a empezar las clases, será mejor que termines pronto, me oíste -espero en silencio por su respuesta-oye acaso estas sordo, apresúrate, o ya olvidaste que estudias– ni bien termino de hablar un fuerte golpe sacudió la puerta.

-si, si ya entendí-le contesto- vaya manera de contesta-susurro pero otro golpe casi rompe la puerta –me voy adelantando-finalizo retirándose con su sonrisa .. su nombre es Sojiro kusaka.

Detrás de esa puerta se podía escuchar un gran cumulo de gemidos de una mujer de cabellos negros al igual que sus ojos, eran gemidos de dolor mezclados con el placer. Esta estaba sobre una amplia cama, el cuarto estaba casi a oscuras.

-por favor …para- gritaba la joven , pero en el tono que lo dijo sonaba todo lo contrario, ella disfrutaba que esa persona haga lo que le está haciendo ahora, cuando sintió que esas manos frías recorrían su casi desnudo cuerpo, sabía lo que pasaría dentro de unos minutos así que se acerco a su cuello , y abrió la boca pero antes que lograra su cometido el se separo de ella .

-ya es la hora ,retírate- hablo fríamente mientras se relamía los labios.

-no puedes faltar hoy? - le hablo de manera muy seductora, lo que el otro solo la miro con molestia.

-está bien, me iré , pero mañana regresare- añadió la jovencita vistió su bello cuerpo y salió por la puerta . ya por el pasillo , bajo las escaleras apareciendo en un gran salón lo cual se dirigió al fondo de este, mientras caminaba sonreía, pero luego cambio su rostro a una de molestia , al ver a su hermano mayor recostado al lado de la puerta del salón de clases , tenía los ojos cerrados y frunciendo el ceño , la chica paso de largo e intento abrir la puerta pero no pudo ya que su hermana le sujeto la mano

Suéltame – hablo la pelinegra

No seas tonta… Karin-el hermano de Karin , como se llama la pelinegra, es un joven de cabellera naranja .ojos claros ,de tez clara su nombre es kurosaki ichigo.-hasta cuando seguirás con esto – le hablo fastidiado

Tu no te metas ,yo se lo que hago – le hablo con amargura su hermana y luego se zafo del agarre

Conste que ya te lo dije , ya eres suficientemente mayor como para entender sus acciones sobre ti – la miro a los ojos

Yo hare que el cambie , pero solo para mi - finalizo y se adentro al aula.

El joven de cabellos naranjas sabia lo que su hermana sentía por su amigo, pero este ya le había dicho sus verdaders intenciones hacia ella .este solo quería hacerle ver asu hermana que solo su amigo la utiliza para alimentarse y buscar el placer, pero este también sabia que ella no se rendiría , seguiría luchando por el , pero eso era imposible ya que el joven que se encontraba en su habitación este es tan frio como el hielo literalmente tanto por dentro como también por fuera , este se coloco su uniforme blanco , esigual al de sojiro kusaka ,tiene el cabello es blanco , sus ojos verde turqueza siempre tensa seria y fria , es de una alta estatura de un cuerpo muy bien talladoy fuerte, su nombre es Hitsugaya Toushirou y es uno de los cuatro grandes nobles .salio de su enorme habitación llevando algunos cuadernos y colocándose su bufanda turqueza que escondia su collar ,una cadenilla en la que colgaba la pequeña figura de un dragon con alas que parecía de hecha de hielo.

Son las 11:30 de la noche y siendo el primer dia ,las clases en SOUL SOCIETY están a punto de dar inicio ,lo único que se ve a distancia es una oscuridad tremenda en aquella academia, una academia que no es nada corriente para ningun ser humano ya que todos son amantes de la oscuridad y la sangre , no son estudiantes cualquiera pues su raza es conocida como vampiros .

**...HASTA LA PROXINA FRIA NOCHE...**

**(NERVIOSA Y SUDANDO FRIO) bueno espero sus comentarios ...gracias y perdonen la falta de ortografia (si es q hay)**

**PD:los uniformes son como el anime de vampire knight ..pero tiene el detalle de la mariposa infernal**


End file.
